


A su lado

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque por mas que fuera robando, mintiendo, transgrediendo la ley, estar al lado de Mello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A su lado

Muchos le dirían estúpido, quizás masoquista, tarado. Él se clasificaba a si mismo como enamorado (y cursi, agregaría seguramente Mello).

Porque aunque para otros robar por Mello, hachear por Mello, morir por Mello fuera estúpido, para él era normal. Porque lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de sur ser, con cada célula, cada partícula.

Porque si Mello lo miraba, el se sentía bien.

Porque si Mello lo besaba, el se sentía en la estratosfera.

Porque por mas que fuera robando, mintiendo, transgrediendo la ley, estar al lado de Mello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Y lo único que lamentaba de todo esto, es no poder pasar los últimos minutos de vida a su lado.


End file.
